Are You?
by satomika
Summary: Fuuko wanted to ask a question to Tokiya. But why is it so hard to just ask this question. What could her question be? Finally, she asked him, but surprised by his reaction. What could she have asked that made him red to the roots of his hair?
1. A Challenge Posed

MUST READ

_**MUST READ!! MUST READ!! MUST READ!! MUST READ!! MUST READ!!**_

**Mika**: Ohayo minna-san!

This is Satomika and I've come back again with a new fic…and with… ehem…my friends.

But anyway…

We are here to pose a **challenge** for you…

That is…

**To come up with as many questions as you can, starting with "Are You…", that you think will fit the answers of our prisoner…I mean…the lucky person who'll be interviewed by one of our agents…er… by someone from the gang…**

**RuFri**: Mika! What the fuck are you doing?! You're ruining the introduction!! Anyway, hi guys! I'm RuFri, one of Mika's boy friends… a guy friend, 'kay? And the 9 of us are all gathered to support our eccentric leader, that is to say Mika, in this event. Anyhow, the stories you've all been reading are those of EC's, only under the name of Satomika… now if you must, the other members of the group would want to speak for themselves.

**Mika**: RuFri, you meanie! What do you mean eccentric? I'm not the only one eccentric here, you know?! And stop saying bad words like fk! Anyway, since the rest of my group is here crowding the place, I'll leave for a moment to watch TV. Nico, please keep an eye on them. Thanks!

**Chance**: Hello! I'm Chance. Mika-chan, wait for me!

**Rose**: Hello everyone. I'm Rose, RuFri's step-sister. It's true every one of us here in The Group of Ten is eccentric. But anyway, we hope that our eccentricity will bring smiles to your face as we bring forth this story we made, especially for you.

**EC**: H-h-h-h-hi guys… I'm EC… Sorry… Sorry for everything and sorry for all the mistakes in all of the stories… I know Mika tried hard to edit them… I-i-i-i-in all honesty, I should have asked for Nico's help… but Mika-chan insisted. She said she's not too busy. A-a-a-a-and I'm too shy to resist.

**Nico**: Don't worry EC. Everything will be alright. Anyway, I'm Nico. And we are all here to try and lighten up things around here for awhile. We hope you would enjoy this presentation we have for you. Do you have anything to say, Arcane?

**Arcane**: …

**Dawn**: Hi everyone! I'm Dawn and in place of EC, because she's too shy about these kinds of things, I'll be the narrator for this story, "Are You…?" a presentation of ours. We hope you'd enjoy it, because we put an effort into making this. Anyway, just for a commercial, the story based on our lives can be read somewhere online. I'll just ask Misty, another one of our friends, but not a part of our group, later if she'd finished uploading it. Ciao!

**Cas**: I'm Casablanca, Lady Casablanca. But my friends call me Cassie, or Cas. As a part of the upper class society, I order you to support us and give us your reviews, comments and messages for this event. Des Vedana!

**Roki**: Hn. We're only here to tell them of the challenge. No need for you people to tell the whole world who you are. Anyway, for clarity, I'll repeat the challenge: **"****Come up with questions starting with 'Are you…?' as many as you can and send it over to us via Satomika's link and other available channels.** **By the end of the story, you should've have known whether the questions you've send over were answered truthfully by the special person mentioned. However, if your questions wasn't on our list, that is to say, if your question isn't a part of our game plan, our questionnaire, then we are sorry for you have not cracked your brains well and tried to decipher how the story would go, and what questions are supposed to be asked. ** That's all and the Group of Ten wishes you good luck!

**Mika**: Guys… I was just gone for awhile, and now I'm hearing a commotion… Anyway, do you know that there's no need to threaten people?... Just let them do what they want…

**Cas**: What are you saying, Satomika? You can't let people do what they just want. You need to _**order them directly**_ to get things done, if not, they will just slack off and bask in the graces of someone else's work, trying to satisfy themselves without giving something else in return! How dare they disrespect us?! Especially me!

**Nike**: My, oh my. What's all the commotion all about? Casablanca, dear, there's no need to work yourself up. Just let your leader do things on her own. It might be for the better, you know.

**Cas**: Shut up, you hag! You're not even supposed to be in here! How come you're butting in other people's conversation, anyway? The ten of us are already doing things fine, until you butted in. We don't need an extra hand, especially when it came from you! Humph! Anyway, updates will be viewed shortly if you do things our own way, got it?

……………………

**Mika**: Er… sorry minna! I'll just fix our problems here sooner or later.

But anyway…

We hope you got our message and try to contact us as soon as possible so we can arrange things to go smoothly before vacation is over…

Anyhow, further details that don't belong to us will be mentioned and disclaimed at the very end of the story…

Thank you….

And we hope you'd enjoy this one…

……………………

Mika's now signing off…

…GROUP OF TEN is signing off…

Nike's signing off…

Sigh…


	2. The First Quarter

"Are you…

"**Are you…?"**

**The First Quarter**

The Hokage Gang comprised of only the teenage members, were all gathered at the Sakoshita Yard for some _serious_ studying. They all sat around a white-painted steel table with fancy carvings on it, while their books rested on top of the table. All five of them youth were inclined to study for their final exams. Their upperclassman was invited by none other than the hostess to help in the studying… in simple words, Tokiya Mikagami was asked out to tutor on monkeys.

He sighed. Yanagi was trying her best to tutor her boyfriend Recca. And he, on the other hand, was assigned to tutor the rest of the monkey trio – none other than Domon the Gori and Fuuko the Chimp.

It was rather surprising that the atmosphere was quiet – no bickering was heard, not even a slight snicker came from the "delinquents". While Yanagi gave work to her student, he on the other gave his students…some work as well – a geometry problem to Domon and a biology test for Fuuko, who was allowed to do some research in her own book.

But why the hell was he irritated? A sigh – a sign that his cool was somehow dissipating. Everyone was doing their own tasks. While he thought the atmosphere was quiet, maybe he was wrong. He was left on his own to observe his friends, while trying to read a newspaper. He wasn't being pestered, so why?

His auditory senses picked up mumbled English phrases from Recca who sat on his left, while he picked up the light scratchy noise Domon made every time he tries to figure out how to solve the circumference problem given to him, who sat on his right.

He shifted his gaze from the newspaper he'd been staring at for the past five minutes. There, across from him were the two ladies, ahem, one lady and one monkey, who were studying on their own. He slightly narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of one plum-haired girl… I mean monkey… who was discreetly glancing at him behind her book, every 2 or 3 seconds.

With this, he openly stared at her. So when she would spare him one of her quick glances, he would catch her red-handed…and interrogate her for the reasons.

3…

For some reason…

2…

He really was irritated…

1…

That she won't tell him…

Gotcha!

What she wanted.

"Kirisawa!" He said in his loud and clear voice with an air of authority. The moment he caught her, he immediately called out her name, but she quickly bowed down her head.

A moment lapsed and everyone's eyes were on her. She met their gazes with a nervous look before hesitantly drawing out a "Y-Yes?" _'What did I do? What did I do? Was I caught red-handed for cheating? But I was granted free access on my book…' _Fuuko thought in her head with confusion, as she knitted her eyebrows and wrinkled her forehead.

"You've been sparing glances my way, Kirisawa? Are you troubled with the task I've given you?" Tokiya inquired nonchalantly.

Fuuko looked up at him, and then shook her head in negation. She laughed offhandedly whilst starting back to do her work, trying to look as engrossed as possible.

Seeing this, the rest of the gang just shrugged away the would-be-commotion between their friends. But Tokiya won't just dismiss the thought away. He was so sure that something was up… something was wrong with this kind of behavior.

He looked at the person who always seems to grab his attention with less or no effort at all. She looked engross doing her paper works. If the others were simply fooled by this charade, he, on the other hand, will not fall for it.

The scratchy noise her pen made against her paper slightly disturbed him. Why won't she spare him glances now?

As if on cue, she stopped writing. He smirked at this while she sighed dejectedly. Feeling a set of eyes trained at her, she looked up just to see him smirking. A slight tinge of pink crossed the bridge of her nose as she put down her pen and raised the book to her eye level to avoid him seeing her face, and to avoid her seeing his face either.

With this kind of reaction, he just wanted to laugh, but opted to smirk inwardly. From another's point of view, one who's not close to the gang at all, it would seem that these teenagers looked like high school lo–. Whoa. He doesn't want to think of that. Tokiya immediately scowled at the thought. Teasing a monkey, especially a chimpanzee is not healthy at all, definitely not healthy.

For a moment, his posture drooped slightly. Why is it that he anticipated her eyes to look at him again? Great. Is this what people call **puppy **love? (Monkey love, then?)

Tokiya projected a sour face. His eyes delighted, heavens rejoiced, a plum-haired monkey glanced at him once more. A small smile tugged at his lips when she immediately hid her eyes behind the book.

So… the Glancing Game started again.

Why won't you…

3…

Look at me…

2…

Once more…?

1…

Their eyes met and lingered for a moment longer, when she did her cowardly act by hiding behind the book once again.

"Kirisawa." Tokiya drawled too sexy for Fuuko's ears. The others looked up once again, but missing his suggestive tone. Tokiya's elbow was propped on top of the arm of his chair, while his cheek rested on his palm. His eyes were dazed but oh, he can see clearly. While the others can't see (only me), he crossed his legs in an elegant manner. He was poised all too richly for a lone teenager who's having some issues… especially with his ego. But still, I couldn't help but blush… (That's me, not Fuuko!)

"Y-yes?" Fuuko stammered. '_Geez, what's wrong with me?'_

"You've stopped writing, and you've been sparing glances at me again. Do you need… help?" Tokiya suggested, oh so sexily.

"N…n…n… No!" She stuttered, not missing the suggestive smirk that graced his handsome face. "What made you think that I need help? Yours especially? When I can already get access to my book." Fuuko huffed indignantly, but there was a wild flush of red that painted her cute (Tokiya's one ego says: monkey) face.

"Oh?" Tokiya arched his eyebrow in perfect elegance. "But not all information is placed in books. You need help from others too, which is one reason why you and I are here – for you to learn and for me to help."

Fuuko 'hmphed' and resumed to _reading_ her book again.

"Kirisawa…" Tokiya rumbled. "I'm not finished yet."

At this, a tingling sensation ran up and down Fuuko's spine, and the hairs on her arm and nape stood at end. "Then hurry!" She snapped, not even sparing him the glances she once spared.

"Look at me, Fuuko." Tokiya ordered gently.

"I'm busy."

"Hn. Is that so?" Tokiya said, and before Fuuko could shoot him a glare, or an answer, Tokiya went for the kill. "Then why is that after 3 seconds, you're glancing my way? Aren't you supposed to be concentrating on your task? Or maybe… you've got other underhand motives. Like for example, you secretly have a crush on me…"

And before anyone could react, he raised a hand to silence them. "…which is why you're discreetly glancing at me, because otherwise, you'd be talking your head off."

Fuuko's expression was bewildered. In all honesty, she wanted to just bang her head repeatedly on the table. She sighed, "Since you brought up the topic, and you offered help, can I ask you something then?" She said seriously.

Tokiya now looked at her, bored, "You're already asking, aren't you?"

Fuuko just rolled her eyes and asked again, "Will you answer me truthfully then?"

"Of course. It's the principle of education, right?"

Fuuko looked at him skeptically, "Well… it's kind of personal." She answered in a quiet tone.

With this, everyone was all ears.

Tokiya evaluated Fuuko for awhile before answering. He nodded towards the others' direction, and then asked, "Is it okay for them to hear it?"

Fuuko looked at the rest of the gang then back to him. "It depends on you."

"It took you long enough to gather your courage to ask me, otherwise you'd just keep on talking even if the world won't give a damn. So why not, I'll entertain your questions, right here, right now."

"Well… maybe it's best if we're alone."

"Hm?" Tokiya drawled in a teasing tone. "Didn't you just say 'It depends on me'? Besides, this maybe a chance to clear things up."

"I'm not implying anything!" Fuuko defended. "Fine. I'll ask you right here, right now!"

Tokiya scoffed. "Well, go shoot!"

Suddenly, Fuuko squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. A wild flush ran across her face as she tried to voice out her question.

"You look like a fish. Opening and closing your mouth like that." Tokiya said, trying to provoke the girl.

Fuuko glared at him. And just like a gun, when triggered, it will fire! "Well, are you –!" Unfortunately, just like a gun, if it is not loaded, it won't fire anything.

_"Please continue sending your reviews, comments, messages and questions to us! If you didn't get our instructions, it's just like this... continue that "Are you..?" question for us and send it over here and we'll see if we're thinking of the same incomplete 'Are you...?' question.. It goes with the rest of the questions, so please send as many questions as you can, because we're not only going to expose one answer at a time. And apart from sending your list of questions, can you guess what the answer will be? Try our mind-boggling game. I'm sure it would be fun!"_

**-Dawn S. H. A.**


	3. The TwentyQuestion Game

Happy New Year Everyone!

Hi Guys! We're sorry if we took awhile…but we hope that you would accept our Triple Treat for compensation this New Year – the tenth chapter of "Faye Valentine", the second chapter of "Are You…?", as well as the second chapter of "The Elementals"… We hope you'd enjoy!

"_The clues given from chapters four to ten of "Faye Valentine" are no more considered after this chapter of "Are You…?" If you are still confused, then maybe this chapter might help to brighten things up for you. At the very end of the whole story, we'll be telling the questions Tokiya is trying to answer. The following numbers you'll be seeing from this start of the story indicates that those are the answers that need a clear 'Are you…?' formulated question to be asked. _

"_Guys, you will be the one to formulate the questions based from the answers Tokiya will be giving, however, you will formulate them by guessing since we'll expose Tokiya's answers the next time. You only have a time limit of one month to be able to guess what questions are to be asked._

"_We congratulate __**Nils, Yuki Kawaii, and Wija-chama**__ for guessing the first question correctly. Although their answers are not all the same, they would still garner five points for the thought of it._

"_Thank you for supporting this fic through your__ reviews, comments, messages and questions. Please enjoy!"_

**-Dawn S. H. A.**

* * *

"**Are you…?"**

**The Twenty-Question Game**

* * *

"Do you really have a question in mind, Kirisawa?" Tokiya asked in a dark tone, seemingly disappointed and irritated. "Are you PMSing, because your mood as well as your mind tends to shift immediately?"

Not taking it as an insult, Fuuko muttered weakly, "No, her eyes downcast, and her poise droopy.

***1** "I'm not gay if that's what you want to ask. I'm one hundred percent certified male. I like girls (Tokiya's one ego says: monkey). I only grew out my hair in memory of my late sister."

Fuuko gaped at him for a moment before resuming back to her _**normal**__ state_. "Er. Well. Thanks for the info, but that's not exactly what I wanted to ask."

"Hn."

"Are you…?"

***2** "I'm still single. I'm waiting for someone to forget someone before I make my move on her. And Recca, before you protest, I'm telling you, it's not Yanagi. I finally understand that she's just like a sister to me, but I would still be overprotective of her."

Recca just went **O.o**? while everyone just stared.

"Uhm. That's not it either. But how come you're answering incomplete questions. Moreover, you're saying stuff about yourself. Did you eat something weird this morning? 'Coz you're really acting strange right now. Oh! Hold on. Maybe you're an alien! You freakin' alien! You better bring back the real Mikagami or else you'll taste the sweetness of Fuuko's MegaPunch!" Fuuko said, bringing up her fist mere millimeters away from his face.

"Hold on, monkey. Don't do anything rush or you'll taste your own medicine." Tokiya answered in a monotone.

"Fuuko retreated with a 'humph' and said, "Did you think that I might be asking for something else?"

"Hn. Didn't you just said moments ago that it depended on me? Plus, it's a personal matter. What's going on in my life is a personal matter, right? Besides, if you'd ask something concerning yourself or others, you'd talk to me more privately. Again, as I've said, it depends on me."

"You've got a point. So are you…?"

***3** "I'm not having an affair with other women. Even if it takes for an eternity to wait for that person, I will never on my life, and others' lives seek other women's solace, except hers."

This time, everyone just went **O.o**?

"Why are you answering immediately? I haven't finished stating my question!"

"You're only given three seconds to complete that 'Are you…' question. You're taking too much time if you'd pause. You should say it in one blow. I'm sure you can do that."

Fuuko sighed. _What to do? It's too late to back out now. Why is it so hard to ask someone a question anyway?!!!_

_Why am I doing this anyway? Why am I giving out information easily?_

Sensing that the duo are battling their inner selves, er, since both Tokiya and Fuuko looked like they're confused, the trio who were left in wonder just watched them, waiting to start the conversation once again to hear some juicy gossips about their beloved senior. Domon, Recca, and Yanagi thought, _How did this group study ended up as a Twenty-Question Game between Mikagami/Senpai and Fuuko anyway?_

At the same time, the two looked each other square in the eye. "Are you…?" _Crap! Still can't do it!_

***4** "I'm free tomorrow. Fully booked from Mondays to Fridays. Sundays are personal holidays." _Damn! Why am I still giving automatic responses?_

Fuuko went **O.o**? while the rest grinned inwardly like the mischievous Grinch.

"Are you…" Fuuko tried once more, this time more slowly, trying to control the tempo of their conversation.

Tokiya interpreted this by answering, ***5** "I'm not mad anymore. I'm trying my best to move on. I've forgotten, but not nearly, about the vengeance is mine episode."

Everyone just stared at him in wonder, unable to digest the phrase 'vengeance is mine', except for Yanagi who quietly asked herself, "Doesn't that sound like the declamation piece, 'Vengeance is Not Ours, It's God's?"

Everyone glanced her way momentarily, then resumed to staring at each other.

Fuuko offered a small smile and said, "I'm glad, but I was not going to ask things of the past. Are you…?"

***6 **"I'm happy to be friends with you guys. I'm lucky to be a part of the Hokage Team. I'm honored to receive your friendship."

With this, everyone cheered. (But don't you guys think we're getting off track here? Well… Sorry, but I have to make a few detours here and there.) Recca and Domon called for a celebration, Yanagi smiled the brightest smile she can ever radiate. And Fuuko… well… "Glad to hear! At least we now know that we mean something to you."

(Insert song "Because of You" by Jimmy Bondoc. Just for a commercial! Try listening to it! ^-^")

Fuuko looked sideways, staring at the wide open space of the Sakoshita yard. "It's nice to know that you're opening up. You're right about this chance to clear up things. You're finally getting softy and sappy! And it's a good thing! Anyway, that's not the answer to the question I'd like to ask. So if you guys won't mind, can we go on?"

Immediately, everyone had shut their traps up, giving way for silence to reign them over, still waiting for Fuuko to finally reveal the 20-Billion Dollar question. "Are you…?"

3… 2… 1…

5…4… 3…2…1…

7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Fuuko inquired.

"You haven't really asked a question." Tokiya pointed out.

"Fuuko narrowed her eyes at Tokiya. "Then you shouldn't have been answering things awhile ago. And here I thought you're gonna spare me the trouble of wasting my saliva just to ask _**that**_ question. Don't you know it's hard to ask questions? Especially ones concerning... concerning…" Fuuko's face flushed and casted her eyes down once again.

Tokiya rolled his eyes, then said, ***7** "Am I lucky to be in love with this girl? Well, maybe not so lucky. After all she's…"

Everyone's eyebrow quirked up, encouraging to finish what he was saying. They even leaned forward just to hear it clearly.

"Never mind. I don't need to explain things to you." Tokiya said, ruining the mood.

Everyone's posture slumped. The monkey trio groaned, and the biggest of them exclaimed, "Man! You've got a knack to disappoint your fans!"

Tokiya's eyebrow quirked in its usual cocky manner. "Are you suggesting –?"

"Never mind what the big guy said. Fuuko, continue." Recca presided.

"Mmm!" Fuuko saluted. "So… Mi-chan are you…?"

Tokiya's eyebrow twitched hearing the detestable nickname baptized to him non other than the she-monkey. So he replied, ***8** "I'm not happy at all to be called by such a stupid pet name (Tokiya's one ego says: But it's still cute!). Just so you know, this is the 23rd billionth time I have to remind you to not call me with that name."

"You're counting?" Fuuko asked surprised.

"No. That was just a rough estimate." Tokiya exclaimed sarcastically.

Fuuko nodded nonchalantly. "I see. So are you…?" After a second or two, "We're waiting…"

"I'm not going to answer anything." (Oh! What a sulky guy…!)

"Yeah right."

After sometime, Tokiya stood up, walked away and said, ***9** "I'm going to the comfort room. And that's it."

"What do you mean, 'that's it'?" Fuuko stood up in surprise. "That's preposterous! We're not finished yet; do you hear me Mikagami Tokiya?" Fuuko said like a nagging girlfriend. (Oops! Did I just say girlfriend? Heehee)

"What do you suggest, Kirisawa Fuuko? That we continue the Question-and-Answer inside the comfort room? Then I'm more than happy to oblige."

Fuuko's face burned up and she immediately surrendered.

Tokiya looked back at the group and said sternly, "Hurry up and finish the task given. I'm sure the commercial break awhile ago is enough to recharge your mental abilities to work on those questions given to you."

With a sigh of defeat, everyone resumed to finish the task given to them. However, with a distorted sense of concentration, Fuuko tried to rehearse the question that was plaguing her mind, over and over again. But to no avail, she can't seem to say what's really on her mind. She tried to keep on saying "Are you…?" in different ways but ended up only saying "Are you…?" in one way.

* * *

**What is the question? That is the question!**

* * *

"Only one question unanswered, Kirisawa." Tokiya inspected her answer sheet and said calmly, "Even if you're given permission to scan over your notes, some of your answers here are wrong." He sighed and tossed the answer sheet carelessly onto the table. "What have you been thinking, Kirisawa?"

"Are you…?" Fuuko muttered softly.

***10** "I'm not going to yell at you. It's natural to make mistakes even if the answers are still right in front of you. It's same through the decisions we make in life." Tokiya said uncharacteristically.

Fuuko gaped at him like he just grew another head.

Tokiya perfectly arched an eyebrow as he sent them ice-dagger looks. He bent over and casually leaned his arm on the table, bringing his face closer to the unsuspecting plum-haired female.


	4. Luv U Sir

"_Minna-san! We are here to invite you to our annual festival which will officially start today, February 1, 2009. Everyone, come join us and celebrate Panagbenga festival!_

_Umali Kayo Man Adivay Ditoy Ah! (I'm not exactly sure if it goes that way…) But we still invite you and hope you'd be happy!"_

"_Thanks to all those who reviewed for Chapter 2…__**TuckingFypo, **__**EiRist**__**, **__**Nils**__**, and **__**Suryasree**__."_

"_The clues given from chapters four to ten of "Faye Valentine" are no more considered after this chapter of "Are You…?" If you are still confused, then maybe this chapter might help to brighten things up for you. At the very end of the whole story, we'll be telling the questions Tokiya is trying to answer. The following numbers you'll be seeing from this start of the story indicates that those are the answers that need a clear 'Are you…?' formulated question to be asked. _

"_Guys, you will be the one to formulate the questions based from the answers Tokiya will be giving, however, you will formulate them by guessing since we'll expose Tokiya's answers the next time. You only have a time limit of one month to be able to guess what questions are to be asked._

"_Thank you for supporting this fic through your reviews, comments, messages and questions. Please enjoy!"_

_(Though it's a pity no one had guessed correctly this time)_

**-Dawn S. H. A.**

* * *

"**Are you…?"**

**Luv U Sir**

* * *

Tokiya encircled all the wrong answers of his student. "Look at this one, Fuuko. You misspelled 'Lavoisier'. When you misspell a word, it becomes different, making it wrong. Furthermore, 'Lavoisier' is a name. if you misspell a name, it becomes another person. Moreover, you don't respect the person if you had his name incorrectly spelled, and wrongly pronounced. Got it?"

Fuuko looked directly at him and became surprised at the proximity of their faces. In one swift motion, he could even kiss her without her realizing it. A blush crept on her face as she quickly withdrew her face away from him. "Are you…?"

***11 **"I'm not going to kiss you (Tokiya's one ego says: even if I want to). I might catch the monkey flu, for all I know."

"Hey! I don't have flu!" Fuuko protested. "Monkeys probably don't get flu! And I'm not a monkey, Bakaberg!"

Tokiya shrugged his shoulders. He walked away and resumed his Kingly Pose earlier. (Note: Equation for Kingly Pose = elbow propped on arm of chair + cheek resting on palm + legs crossed in an elegant manner.) "Concentrate on the task given, Kirisawa."

Fuuko fumed silently as she crossed out all her wrong answers and started working on them once again. Tokiya's eyes softened at his hard-working pupil…s. Maybe… after he graduated from Nishikiri High… he'd take Education as his course at Tokyo U. and if his calculations are right, Yanagi might become his kouhai once again. He can still protect her, at the same time, taunt the sea-monkey. Nice plan!

Too bad it would backfire… surely, fan girls and fan gays would swoon at him and it would be harder to get away from them especially when they'd play dumb. Furthermore, annoying delinquents can be encountered, which means, more monkeys to deal with, meaning, more pain in the ass.

A threesome of monkeys is already hard to handle. How much more if there were many of them?

He sighed. He looked at his student…s. but he concentrated more on the female. He smirked, though he actually wanted to laugh out loud. But that would be uncharacteristic of him, wouldn't it?

Oh anyway! The silly things you do for –…Ahem Let's rephrase that thought. The silly little things people do to make people smile…

Tokiya wondered about the misspelled name of 'Lavoisier'. His favorite monkey really does sweet things that would drive him crazy.

Crazy Things… Like saying…

canikissyou..................canikissyou...........canikissyoucanikissyoucanikissyou...........canikissyou......................canikissyou

canikissyou..................canikissyou...........canikissyoucanikissyoucanikissyou..............canikissyou.................canikissyou

canikissyou..................canikissyou...........canikissyou.....................................................canikissyou............canikissyou

canikissyou..................canikissyou...........canikissyou........................................................canikissyou.......canikissyou

canikissyoucanikissyoucanikissyou...........canikissyoucanikissyoucanikissyou........................canikissyoucanikissyou

canikissyoucanikissyoucanikissyou...........canikissyoucanikissyoucanikissyou.................................canikissyou

canikissyoucanikissyoucanikissyou...........canikissyoucanikissyoucanikissyou.................................canikissyou

canikissyou..................canikissyou...........canikissyou.....................................................................canikissyou

canikissyou..................canikissyou...........canikissyoucanikissyoucanikissyou.................................canikissyou

canikissyou..................canikissyou...........canikissyoucanikissyoucanikissyou.................................canikissyou

canikissyou..................canikissyou...........canikissyoucanikissyoucanikissyou.................................canikissyou

* * *

_In addition on guessing correct questions, we'd like you to guess how Fuuko spelled the name 'Lavoisier'. Sorry guys, but no clues this time. (Okay...So this is actually the clue:)We think it's already an easy one since it's placed somewhere in this story. Hope you enjoyed our little mind-boggling, almost impossible game._

_Okay..._

_So the thing about 'Crazy Things... Like saying...', it was Tokiya who said that..._

_Can you guys guess what he said?_

_I forgot to tell you guys that if you guess, it must be pretty accurate this time..._

_Since someone from the group indicated a clue, then just copy, paste it and send it to us._

_We'll wait for it!_

Lovelots,

**-Dawn S. H. A.**

**and the rest of Group of Ten**

(Toodles!)


	5. The Moment I Saw You Cry

_Ahh!!! Gomen, gomen… We've been busy with school work… No further excuses…_

_And uh, only __EiRist__ got the correct answers. Thank you for joining! A__nyhow, on with the story…_

**-Dawn S. H. A.**

* * *

"**Are you…?"**

**The Moment I Saw You Cry**

* * *

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"You just said something."

"Yes. I just said 'Excuse me'."

"No. It's not that you… you… Oh! Stop being so arrogant! I'm not referring to that one! You said something before I asked 'What?'"

"You must be imagining it then."

Fuuko challenged her opponent with a glare, whilst her opponent returned it with a smirk. They glared each other down, trying to win over the other; meanwhile, the rest of the crew send knowing smiles at each other, before resuming back to studying their notes.

"Are you…?"

***12 **"I never give up; never back down, Fuuko. Never."

"Neither do I, Tokiya. Neither do I."

* * *

"Ow! What'd you do that for, Domon!" cried Fuuko after receiving the shock of being stomped on the foot by a whole-scale live Big Foot.

"What was that for, Hanabishi?" growled Tokiya as he received the same treatment by a pint-sized-wannabe-porcupine-head.

"Tokiya-sempai… Fuuko… We're here to study, not flirting with each other. So, please don't glare each other down," intervened Yanagi, giving them her most damnable, abominable puppy-dog look.

"We are NOT flirting with each other!" Both Fuuko and Tokiya protested at the same time.

"Sure, sure." Both Recca and Domon murmured with knowing twinkles in their eyes.

_(T/F: Oh great. Can't resist those eyes… Must… Surrender…)_

* * *

And the winner is…

Drumroll, please…

Dun-dun-dun-dun…

Ms. Sakoshita, please gather your award for being the most damnable, abominable puppy-dog-look-giver-that-doesn't-give-a-damn-whether-it's-a-boy-or/and-a-girl-who'll-bow-down-on-their-knees-and-surrender from Nychi Yamada. Thank you.

**-End of Commercial-**

* * *

Both teenagers withdrew their dagger looks and faced to their right. But they still eyed each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Are you…?"

***13 **"Yes."

"Yes? Yes, what?"

"Yes I'm still continuing whatever it is that I'm doing." Tokiya cleared his throat and then proceeded, "Correction, **whatever** it is that _we're_ doing."

Fuuko nodded her head as she faced him. For starters, they were having a Glaring Contest; two, they'll be having the next round for the Q & A portion; and finally, they ought to do those things mentioned before whilst studying… or rather, trying to study.

How are they gonna do that? It's not mission impossible, really. Try doing it sometime.

I bet your eyeballs will be glued like **that** for a while. All the formulated questions in your head will shoot out from your mouth like wildfire just to make the conversation keep going; and you'll answer questions as rapid as you can, like answering in a Game Show that requires time limit. It's like you already know the answer before someone asks the question. And the topics you've studied, or tried to study, won't stick much in the grey matter of your brain.

The only thing that will deliver you towards salvation and away from the Gates of Hell is Luck. Of course you'll need the Messiah. But don't count on it. If you didn't do your best, then He won't do the rest. As the saying goes… "Do your best and God will do the rest." ^_^;;; Ahihihihihi… _

Oh anyway… I'm pretty sure getting off track here… Now on with the story line, please!

* * *

It's funny how thing got this far. If you look at it some way, you'd never imagine that things will happen like this. Fate is unpredictable. You never know what course it will take. Sometimes, it will take you towards the Gates of Your Ambitions, otherwise, it will lead you to the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, that it might end up to the Path of Destruction.

If he wasn't given another chance, he might not survive the cruel world. He was broken. Thankfully, the gift of friendship repaired his soul, and the gift of love made him smile through it all.

Friendship… and love… Those two words seem so similar, yet so far different. A man and a woman start as friends, and gradually, they fall deep for each other, neither knowing that they do.

And the saddest part is, when they come to realize, they become selfish and prioritize their friendship. They don't want to risk, don't want to explore.

Of course. Who in the world would want to be rejected in their face? No one. When you reject love, you start to reject friendship.

Now why on earth am I dramatizing this? Well… That's because… because…

"Tokiya, are you…?" the voice of an angel called out his name and asked the most hurtful question an ego of a man has ever heard of.

* * *

_Okay… So this time, Fuuko didn't just asked an "Are You…?" question without a continuation… Can anyone guess what Fuuko really asked?_

_P.S. The question asked is not yet the Jackpot Question._

_We hope to hear from you soon! And we'll definitely update soon. That's a promise that is not going to be broken unlike the other promises we made._

**-Dawn S. H. A.**

**and the rest of Group of Ten**


	6. Those Words It Makes Me Weak

_FYI, Fuuko's question was, "Tokiya, are you crying?"_

**-Dawn S. H. A.**

* * *

"**Are you…?"**

**Those Words It Makes Me Weak**

* * *

'_FUUKO'S POV'_

'_I faced him. But the man I used to know wasn't there. Instead, I saw a little boy who looked vaguely familiar to me. He was inside a prison. It was decorated with fancy… No. He wasn't in a prison. It was too big for a little person like him. Why, it changed into a cage of memories. He was trapped inside like a little bird who wanted freedom._

_I looked curiously at him, and he looked back. His gaze was intense. His piecing eyes seem to bore into my soul. Suddenly, the door to his cage opened._

_I've waited for quite sometime, but he didn't budge. He didn't move. He didn't go. He didn't leave his spot. He was just there standing. And one by one, I saw them fall from those blue orbs that captivated me._

_What happened? He was already free to go. Why won't he walk away and be the brave who gets the beauty? What is he waiting for?_

_As those crystal gems fell, he's right hand outstretched to mine. I drew myself closer to him. And as I did, I came to know who he is._

_I just have to drop the bombshell, and poof! He was gone in a matter of a split-second._

* * *

***14 **"No!" He exclaimed automatically, as if it was the most absurd, most grotesque thing he's ever had to answer.

'_I blinked at him with surprise. He doesn't have to be so defensive. I just asked him a question. Geez. Men and their egos.'_

"Your eyes must be failing you now, Kirisawa." He added smugly.

'_What's there to be smug about?' I casually leaned on the table, brining my arm to rest my head on it. "_Maybe not. Maybe my eyes aren't failing me, but they're gaining something. Maybe your tears aren't seen on the outside, but on the inside. After all, the eyes are the mirror to one's soul."

* * *

'_TOKIYA'S POV' FROM HERE ON…_

Tokiya didn't respond for sometime. _'How dare she say those words? How dare she see through me? How dare she read me like an open book? How dare she be so… so… I sighed. I'm speechless. She knows so much about me, yet I feel I know nothing of her._

'_Fate really has a funny way of doing things. Copared to her, I guess I really am weak in many aspects. I guess that's the reason why I…'_

"Hm? Are you now…?" that curious voice of an angel of his asked in what he thinks is the most compassionate question in the whole wide wild universe.

* * *

_Okay… So do you know what Tokiya's thoughts comprise of? It was the reason why Fuuko asked him another question. Oh yeah, the thing about Fuuko's POV is something like, uh… she's in a dreamscape. Does anyone know what she said __**(I just have to drop the bombshell, and poof! He was gone in a matter of a split-second)**__ before the vision dissolved?_

_P.S. It might take us awhile before we post another update, so 'til then, enjoy your life! By the way, Faye Valentine's next update will be up before our Summer Classes begin. Don't worry, I assure you that it will be a long one that would probably satisfy your souls 'til the next update... Anyway, Duty na!!!_

_We hope to hear from you soon!_

**-Dawn S. H. A.**

**and the rest of Group of Ten**


	7. Goodbye

_**January 12, 2012**_

_**Hello!**_

_**I was told that an event will cause irreparable damage to myself... and I believe it so. Because I also have an inkling about what's going to happen.**_

_**With that said, I'd be taking months off for myself and my family. But just as I said, I will make sure I'd finish my fics even it takes me a long period of time... (even if i have to scratch my eyeballs out and until my fingers bleed). So here I am, asking you to lend me your strength, prayers and support. Thank you so much!**_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**-satomika-**_


End file.
